Battle Of Lust And Love
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: After the war, Naruto finally goes out with Hinata. But when Shizuka enters in to claim him, Hinata has no choice but to beat her. And after the battle, things get a little more pleasant than just the match. In Kurama's thought, Naruto's gonna score big time!


_Hey there! This is Crow here just making another lemon fanfic story and it's been a long some time writing one with a guy and two girls. I don't know, I'm just swamped with some stuff. Here's my lemon story featuring Naruto, Hinata, and Shizuka. Also, this story has some few things that should have happened after the Great Shinobi War. Please enjoy the story! Oh, and like my other stories, I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did!_

The Battle for Love

Things have been very calm and peaceful ever since the Great Shinobi War ended as Naruto was now a legend throughout the land. He has defeated Obito and Madara and successfully kept his promise on bringing back Sasuke. Sakura was very happy and thanks her teammate for doing that for her. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were away on their vacation at Takigakure. Even enemies fall before Naruto's might as he had help from Kurama, previous Hokages, friends and allies, and his deceased father Minato Namikaze.

And after defeating the Ten Tails, all the tailed beasts were returned to their places and the containers were brought back to life. Shinobi Allied Forces were astounded by his actions as Naruto was now named the new Rikkudo Sennin. Everyone thanked him for his heroism and the Leaf Village soon apologized to him for mistreating him as a child for something he didn't do. Also, Karin decides to live in the Leaf Village as she plans on having a future together with Jugo and Suigetsu decides to travel the world alongside with Isaribi.

During that time, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was now made the Sixth Hokage as he lived up to his dream as friends and allies cheered him on. But in a crazy way, he soon had a family he didn't knew after he was Hokage two minutes later. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was resurrected and looks a lot younger and Naruto's lost twin sister, Naruko, appeared in front of him after being missing for his entire childhood and birth. Naruto bursts into tears and hugs his returning family. Not to mention that Jiraiya was alive and reunited with both Tsunade and Orochimaru, who turned good now.

Even though he was the Hokage, Naruto was still the heartthrob of many girls as his friend, Tech Long, had to help hide and protect him from many fangirls. List of fangirls: Amaru, Sasame, Hokuto, Sara, Shion, Koyuki, and more from other villages and countries. For both the Hokage and the rock star, their lives are hectic when it comes to girls wanting to have them be their boyfriends. But then, it soon changed when he met up with the girl who confessed her love to him: Hinata Hyuuga.

After becoming Hokage, Naruto went to find Hinata and talk to her about her confession. He asked her again if she really meant it and she answered with a smile. That was enough to make Naruto happy as he shared his first kiss with her. But for her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, he was a little stern about their new relationship. Hiashi soon smiled and gave Naruto his blessings to date his daughter. After saving the village and saving Hinata from both Pain and Madara, he deserves to have someone to love him. And in other news, Naruto will have a successor in his place someday as Hanabi knew it would be none other than her crush: Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Both couples were on dates as Hanabi confessed her feelings towards him as Neji did the same with Tenten. Surviving that battle made him happy to be in Tenten's arms as he was the first to have the Cage Bird Seal removed from him. And for his celebration: treating his lover and his cousin, with her date, to dinner thanks to Naruto.

It has been a year since that happened and Naruto was enjoying his lunch with Hinata and Tech. Lucky for Naruto, he found a perfect Snake Mistress that was Tech's type. Anko Mitarshi was 18 like Tech Long after Naruto made her and some lucky people looking young again (He's a kind hearted Rikkudo Sennin like that. What can you do?).

"Naruto, I know you took down Madara, Obito, Pain, and Ten Tails with ultimate strength. But I am still undefeated with 79-0 with my streak! Just give up." Tech said with pride.

"Oh, come on! You know you're scared that I'll beat you soon." Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Naruto, the last time you tried to beat me, I was always close enough to break through your clones and every other competition. And on that note: Not only did I beat you at eating ramen, I have Hinata here beating you by 30 bowls! While still having the perfect figure on her!" Tech stated.

"Well, I can't help it if my girlfriend loves ramen like I do and that she's beautiful," Naruto said as Hinata was giggling with a small blush.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a happy tone. For a few weeks after the war, Hinata was gaining more confidence and has not even stutter just once after dating Naruto.

"Aww! You're blushing! That's so cute on you." Anko squealed as she ate some dango.

"Hnn," Tech smirked.

"What? You know it's true! I bet you think I'm cute myself." Anko said in a sweet tone.

"No, Anko. I know that you are drop-dead sexy." The Son of Kira slyly said.

Anko giggled. "Spoken like a perverted gentleman."

"I'll say," Naruto grinned as the trio laughed.

"So, you up for another bowl there, Mr. Hokage?" Teuchi said at the counter.

"Nah, I'll call it a day right now. I have to get back to the office for some paperwork to finish up. I think my clone is getting muscle cramps from helping." Naruto said as he paid the man about 1000 ryo coins.

"Wow! That's very generous of you! I wish Ayame was here to see this. That girl always had a thing for that Iruka guy," Teuchi chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell him you said 'hello' and I hope Ayame have a great time." Naruto smiled. "Later, old man!"

As the four left, Naruto leads them to the Hokage office. Suddenly...

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" That was the sound of a female person calling out Naruto as the group turns around to see the person. Naruto's face was filled with horror as Tech was shocked as hell to see who it was.

The only thing the guys could say was: "Oh...crap!"

In front of them was Shizuka: leader of the Nadeshiko Village. She is a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Shizuka wears her form-fitting kunoichi uniform; it is grey-coloured with right shoulder-guard, black forehead protector, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage.

The reason why the guys were scared of her is that she was the one that wanted to face Naruto into battle and see if he was chosen to marry her if she was defeated. But Naruto declined; that leads Shizuka into fighting him by force. Tech intervenes and tries to take it easy on her, but that backfires when he was dominated by Nadeshiko's leader. Naruto and Tech ran for their lives as Shizuka teams with Tokiwa and other kunoichis to hunt them down. But in the end, Naruto fought back and defeated Shizuka. They escaped, but Shizuka swore she would get her man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tech said in a scared tone.

"You know what I want: I want my Naruto to face me again!" Shizuka said with determination.

Hinata and Anko heard it clearly as Hinata was shocked to hear her say that. "Uh, what do you mean by _'Your Naruto'_?" Hinata asked confusingly.

Shizuka points at the Hokage and replied, "Naruto Uzumaki is the student of Master Jiraiya and the prodigy of the Toad Sage. After stepping foot and interrupting my match in my village, I challenged him for a hand in marriage. So now, I remembered him 'beating' me as he is officially my fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Tech shouted as Hinata was surprised to this statement.

"You are crazy like that other woman! I can't marry you; I've already have a girlfriend!" Naruto said as he points to Hinata.

Shizuka observes the woman and looks at her directly. She came up to the Hyuuga Heiress and looking over every detail. Naruto and Tech stood back in fear and Shizuka scans from top to botttom. She stares at her features and watched her body. Slowly, Shizuka sensed a bit of jealousy as the Hyuuga girl was alomost beautiful than her. Even her huge breasts prove that theory. Shizuka was behind her and gave Hinata a smack on her bottom. Hinata squeaked a bit as Shizuka makes direct eye contact to her.

"I see. And how long has this girl been dating you?" Shizuka asked Naruto.

"A-About a year now." Naruto nervously stuttered.

"Hmph! I don't believe it! A Hyuuga girl this beautiful may not be able to fight in a real battle and is not worthy to be your true love." Shizuka rants as she goes past Hinata. "Come on, Naruto! Nadeshiko Village awaits and we are getting married."

Shizuka then stopped dead in her tracks as she pulled the other way and having her neck being threatened by a kunai. This shocked everyone as the person who did that was innocent Hinata. Her face had an upset look as she glares at the fearless kunoichi.

"Shizuka, is it? In case you might not know: I am the Hyuuga Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and I always plan on becoming stronger to help my friends and family. And another thing: I have loved Naruto for all my childhood years and I have changed to what I have to do to prove to him how much I've become over the years. If you think that you are going to take my boyfriend away from me, then you'll have to get through me to marry him!" Hinata said with confidence.

This was a shocker to Naruto and his friends that Hinata would do something like this. And hearing all of this from her, Naruto's face flushed red and was speechless to say anything,

_'Nice catch, kit! Maybe you might get some tonight!' _Kurama laughed in his mind.

'_You are not helping at all,__'_ Naruto shouted in his mindscape.

Shizuka smirked as she turns to see Hinata. "Is that a fact now?" Hinata nods while glaring at her. "Okay. How about we settle this like real kunoichis?"

Hinata was eager to hear this. "Go on."

"How about a match? I challenge you to battle for the heart of Naruto!" This made Naruto nervous in shock as he was the prize for one of the girls. "If you win, I'll leave him alone and you can have him as your lover. But if I win, I marry him and you will serve me. Deal?"

"That is ridiculous! There's no way Hinata could actually-" Tech was then interrupted.

"I accept the challenge," Hinata answered as she puts her kunai away.

Naruto was screwed big time. The Hokage was now going to have girls fighting for him and plan on having one of them his. "Um, do I get a say in this?"

"NO!" Hinata and Shizuka shouted as Naruto has anime tears falling down his eyes.

"Why does Kami hate me...?" It was all Naruto can say.

**-Training Grounds-**

The girls were now at the center of the field to prepare for their match. Tech was made the referee as Anko watched to see how this might turn out to be. Naruto was tied to a tree so he won't escape from Shizuka's wrath as he was force to watch on the sidelines. But the only thing that prevented him from leaving is that his girlfriend was in her new outfit. Hinata was wearing a black short-sleeve top with her lavender jacket unzipped, blue denim short shorts, and black kunoichi shoes (close to her attire from Naruto: Road To Ninja).

"You know, it's not too late to quit." Shizuka offered, but Hinata shook her head and activates her Byakugan while getting into her stance. Shizuka smiled and said, "Oh, well!"

"Ladies! This battle is for the heart and/or hand in marriage of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. There are no rules and this fight will last until one surrenders or is unable to continue. Any questions?" Tech announced as the girls look like they were ready.

[Papa Roach-Last Resort]

Hinata was ready and Shizuka stood there and waits for Tech's call. Tech has his arms up and drops it down saying, "Begin!"

Hinata charges directly with her **Gentle Fist **technique as she directs her palms against Shizuka. But the Nadeshiko kunoichi dodged her attacks and threw three kunais at Hinata. Thanks to her new outfit, it was as if she danced around the kunai attacks. But it was not enough as Shizuka had new techniques coming at the Hyuuga Heiress. Shizuka then released the **Wind Release: Wind Pulse Attack** and fired air bullets from her mouth.

Even though they seem harmless to her, Shizuka was improving that technique with great force. However, Hinata impressed everyone as she did** 8 Trigrams: Rotation**. Thinking quickly, Shizuka counters with a few punches as Hinata strikes back with a few attacks. Shizuka then did a swift kick towards the blunette, but dodged right on time.

Hinata was actually enjoying the fight as Shizuka was smiling as well. "Glad to see someone fighting me that isn't a guy."

Hinata giggled at Shizuka's remark. "Same here. I'm just glad to prove myself to someone to match my skills."

Shizuka smirked. "All right, then! Let's see what kind of skills you have against this!" Shizuka jumps into the air and spins around to perform both **Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance** and **Dance Performance: Second Step.** A large barrage of kunais was thrown everywhere as Tech and Anko got out of the way. Naruto, however, was stuck and couldn't move as he prepares for the kunais to attack him. But luckily, Anko deflects them and sends them flying elsewhere.

Hinata now made her **Protection of 8 Trigrams 64 Palms** technique as chakra beams of light made a barrier around her and helps deflect the kunai barrage. From every movement, the blunette blocks every attack from Shizuka as she quickly evades and finds an opening to attack.

After finishing her attack, Shizuka was looking and sees Hinata leaping up and performing **8 Trigrams: 64 Palms**. Each blow struck Shizuka down and hits every chakra point on Shizuka's body as Hinata continues to strike as she was about to finish it.

But what she thought was Shizuka was a clone as the real one was above Hinata to unleash the **Violent Whirlwind** attack. A gust of torrent winds blowing out of her mouth with huge force that it hurls Hinata to the ground. But she caught her balance and got ready for another attack.

Shizuka really enjoyed this as she was having more fun than with Naruto. _'I have to admit: She's got guts.'_ The raven-haired girl knew she had enough as she charges straight at Hinata.

Hinata did the same as she knew she has to finish it. _'I won't back down. I came too far to show my love to Naruto. I'll prove to everyone that I'm not weak!'_

Knowing that it was time to end this match, Hinata gathers up the chakra in her palms and ran closer to Shizuka. Just then, two blue lions were formed on her palms and she was moving at agile speed as Shizuka leaps again and forming massive wind chakra on her left leg to attack.

**"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists/Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut!"** Both girls shouted as their attacks collided against each other, causing a massive impact on the Training Grounds. Tech and Anko shielded themselves as Naruto closed his eyes from the dust and smoke. After it was clearing up, Tech looks up to see what happened to the fighters. But when he got a closer look, he was shocked and speechless to see who won.

Suddenly, a smile crept onto his face as he declared the winner. "The victory of this match goes to...Hinata Hyuuga!"

[End song]

He was right! Hinata was the winner and she was standing tall with a smile on her face. Shizuka was down on the ground and was unable to move. Anko and Naruto couldn't tell what to describe the match, but it was nothing compared to the outcome of it all.

"Whoa! Now that was intense!" Anko smiled happily for her friend.

Naruto couldn't believe it himself as he smiled to see his girlfriend winning the match. _'Hinata...Looks like you stole my heart away.'_

Shizuka was starting to get up from the impact, but she was given a helping hand by her opponent. Hinata was gracious enough to help out the Nadeshiko kunoichi and smiled at her for the amazing match. Shizuka couldn't be mad; she was actually excited to have this fight.

"Hinata, I take back everything I said about you. After fighting like that, I can tell why Naruto chose you as his girlfriend." Shizuka commented her.

Hinata giggled and replied. "Thank you, Shizuka. But I am happy to prove to my love that I have changed a lot."

"You certainly have. Although I am happy that you have beaten me, but I did forget to mention something to you." Shizuka said clearly.

"Like what," Hinata questioned.

"In Nadeshiko Village, our law is very strict and bound by certain traditions. If any male ninjas are capable of defeating me or any kunoichi girls, they would have to marry that said person. But, there was a twist to it now." Shizuka stated.

"How so," Hinata was confused to what Shizuka is saying.

"Since Naruto defeated me, I became his fiancé. But since you challenged me and beat me..." Shizuka said with a smirk. Hinata was now getting the concept and soon blushed red after hearing about the new Nadeshiko laws and traditions. Anko was confused to this as did Naruto.

But Tech got it all figured out as his eyes were widened in shock. "Wait a minute! T-T-Then that means...!"

Shizuka giggled and nods as she came closer to Hinata. "That's right! I am Naruto's _and_ Hinata's fiancee!" With that, Shizuka pressed her lips to Hinata's and kissed her square on the lips.

Hinata was shocked to what she has herself into right now. She is now marrying someone! And that someone is a girl! But in a strange way, the kiss was not that bad as it was actually equal to her boyfriend's kiss.

But before she would return the kiss, Shizuka pulls away and said, "Just know that this was my first kiss. But I really enjoyed it with a beautiful girl like you."

Hinata giggles and looks at her friends' reactions: Tech had a massive nosebleed and passed out after seeing two girls making out, Anko went red and looks away in shock, and Naruto was on the verge of fainting after witnessing both his girlfriend marrying a girl and they were kissing.

Shizuka notices this behavior and looks back at Hinata. "Can you share your man with me?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Of course, Shizuka-chan! Right now, it seems like the three of us are practically a couple now."

Shizuka kissed her cheek and asked, "You thinking of consummating this relationship?"

Hinata replied, "More than anything."

The girls turned their heads towards their lover and said in a singsong tone: "OH, NARUTO!"

"Uh-oh..."

**-Uzumaki Residence-**

The doorbell rang as someone came to the door to answer it. It was Naruto's mother, Kushina, to answer it and was confused to why Naruto was tied up and was carried by two girls.

"Um, hello?" Kushina spoke first.

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san! If you didn't know, your son is my fiancé after he defeated me in battle some months ago." Shizuka spoke.

"Also, he has me as his girlfriend and I was happy to share him with my Shizuka-chan, too!" Hinata added.

"And we were wondering if we can have a little privacy with your son to talk about our wedding plans?" Shizuka asked politely.

Kushina said nothing at first and knew what was going on. Kushina smiled and said, "His room is up the stairs and the third room to the right. Put some Sound Barrier seal tags inside and lock the door while you're at it."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san!" Shizuka and Hinata said as they ran up the stairs and consummate the relationship.

"Hey, mother! Who was that?" In the kitchen, it was Naruko, Naruto's twin, making ramen.

"Nothing, honey! Just your brother bringing home future children." Kushina giggled.

"Finally!" Naruko shouted happily.

**-Lemon Scene-**

After undressing themselves in front of Naruto, Shizuka and Hinata stood in front of him naked. Shizuka's body was slender with smooth and flat abdomen, full hips, curvy waists, and perfect sizable breasts compared to Hinata's. Hinata's body was beautiful like Shizuka's with a flat stomach, wide hips, and large breasts that were perky and soft.

Naruto was feeling uneasy looking at two sexiest women in front of him as they giggled softly. They soon got on the bed after pushing him on it.

"Feeling better, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked seductively while crawling towards her boyfriend.

"Well...I'm feeling a l-little n-nervous right n-n-now." Naruto stuttered as he was being coiled by Shizuka's arms around his neck.

"Just relax, you poor thing! Let me and Hinata take care of your stress. But first..." Shizuka and Hinata proceed into taking off his clothes while cutting the ropes off of him. Naruto was freed and the girls were now looking at Naruto's physique body that can describe him as Adonis. He was left only in his boxers on as they spotted a huge tent in his boxers.

"Shizuka-chan, care to do the honors?" Hinata asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Hina-hime." Shizuka replied as she jumps on Naruto to give him a kiss.

Naruto was shocked to believe that the girls were actually doing this to him. First, they fought. And now, they are sharing Naruto without a fuss. In Naruto's mind, he actually agrees with Kurama: He was about to get laid with two times the action! He didn't let this slide as he returns the kiss.

_'Damn! This is better than any novel I've seen from that perverted old man,'_ Kurama said inside Naruto's head.

Hinata was smiling at the loving moment as she was then getting turned on by this scene and crawled over behind Naruto and started to nibble on his neck. Naruto groaned into the kiss as Shizuka was moving her tongue inside his mouth, forcing her way to his entrance. He replied as he rubbed his tongue against hers into a fiery tongue-kiss. Hinata was kissing his neck and biting his ear. She then caressed his chest with her hands as Naruto shivers from the touch. "Feeling lucky, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was feeling pretty lucky already after having two girls taking him at once as he pulls away and kissed Hinata fully on the lips. Now Shizuka was getting behind Hinata and grabbing hold of her glorious breasts from behind and licking her neck. Hinata was whimpering into this action and was feeling hot between her thighs and kept moaning cutely through the kiss. Naruto smirked as he notice he was turning her on and moved his hands hold one on her left cheek and the other fingering her walls.

Quickly, Shizuka was rubbing her breasts on Hinata's back and moving her fingers around Hinata's nipples and squeezing them hard. Hinata was getting tortured as she felt like coming soon. But she held on as Shizuka was licking down from her neck and sliding all the way down to her hardening nipple. Naruto made room for her as both of them were sucking on her breasts while both were fingering Hinata's womanhood.

Shizuka starts pleasing herself as she placed two of her fingers down her private folds and starts pushing them inside her. Her face felt hot as she was then moaning softly as Naruto was giving her a soft kiss. Hinata was ecstatic and placed her hands on Shizuka's breasts and fondling with them as she was pinching her nipples.

The Nadeshiko leader was determined to have Hinata wanting her more as Naruto while she was pleased to how the Hyuuga Heiress was learning quickly. Unable to pass out, the girls were close to coming as Shizuka got on her back and letting Hinata do the rest as the blunette got down to her womanhood and licks her folds.

Hinata could taste her inside as it had actually turns down her cravings for cinnamon rolls. While Hinata was doing that, Naruto got from behind and fingering his girlfriend. Hinata let out a whimpering moan as to having her boyfriend pleasure her. The moment was too much as the girls came with Shizuka's cumming on Hinata's face and mouth and Hinata draining her fluids onto Naruto's fingers.

Naruto tastes the fluids in his mouth and starts having Hinata sharing Shizuka's cum with him. But he got a little as Naruto pulls away and said, "Make sure you share some for Shizuka-chan, okay?"

Hinata nods happily and came to her fiancée and kissed Shizuka to share her taste and her lips. Shizuka was wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck and sat on her lap to share her kiss. Naruto was grinning wide as Kurama was enjoying the whole lesbian scene inside Naruto's mind. While the girls were distracted, Naruto pulls down his boxers and ripped them away from him for them to see.

Shizuka and Hinata turned their heads and see the glory in front of them as they smiled seductively at his hardened member.

_'Oh, I've missed that thing so much!'_ Hinata thought as she remembers about six months ago that she lost her virginity to him.

_'If Hina-hime can handle this steed, then so can I!'_ Shizuka thought lustfully as they licked their lips and crawling over to him.

"So, which one of you lovely ladies wants to go first?" Naruto asked, making both girls giggle and blushing.

"Hina-hime, care to go first?" Shizuka offered.

Hinata waved her hand dismissively. "Go ahead. I want you to enjoy _our_ Naruto-kun, honey."

Shizuka thanks her with a kiss and went ahead to start stroking his member. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he was feeling Shizuka's soft hand touching his manhood. Slowly, she took a quick at his tip and starts to lick skilfully around him. Hinata couldn't let her have all the fun as she was moving her tongue around the tip and giving Naruto a loud moan of ecstasy from getting two girls licking his manhood.

"Hold on! I want to try something," Shizuka said as both Naruto and Hinata were curious to what she wanted to do for them.

Shizuka was pleased to hear Naruto being satisfied, but she needed to please him more as she pulls away and pressed her two breasts together and sandwiched his cock in between. Hinata was surprised by Shizuka's actions and smiled lustfully to see where this is going. Hinata just watched as her fiancée was caressing Naruto's manhood as she was stroking him down.

Her mounds were jiggling from the position she was in as her body wanted more. She blushed red as she felt his member throbbing between her. Hinata helps them out as she engulfs her mouth into his erect member and licking him while Shizuka continues stroking him.

'_If Tech is enjoying the same thing I'm doing, then we're lucky to have hotties like these all over the country.'_ Naruto thought happily as he slightly thrusts his hip to have Shizuka and Hinata enjoy the pleasure. Hinata was circling her tongue around him as she then licks between and having to taste Shizuka's breasts. All of Hinata's shyness went away quick as her seductive side pushed it away as she was bobbing her head and Shizuka was fondling with his member more.

She felt his member pulsing as he soon came inside Hinat's mouth and she pulls away with her mouth filled with his seeds. Naruto had a few shots coming out and shot onto Shizuka's cheeks and breasts. She released him and starts to taste him by licking her breasts and lips. Hinata came over and gave her more from her mouth as they were lip locking again. Hinata moves her tongue inside Shizuka's and exchanging Naruto's cum to her.

Both girls had their breasts pressed against each other and deepening the kiss. After the girls had their drink and excitement, they look to see Naruto grinning happily while his member was still hard ready to go.

"You girls having fun?" Naruto asked, making the girls nodding their heads.

"You know we will do anything for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily.

Naruto chuckled. "I know you girls will, so who's ready to take me on?"

Hinata replied, "You can have me as long as you want, Naruto-kun. But start with Shizuka-chan. Let her try to tame the Hero of The World."

Shizuka knew what she means as she blushed to know how much she would have to take Naruto's erection inside her womanhood. Shizuka knew she wanted this as she was the fiancée to the Jinchuriki in front of her as she got on her back and spread her legs wide.

"Nervous?" Hinata asked while sitting on her knees near Shizuka.

Shizuka smiles and said, "A little, but I'm glad he's going to be our husband."

"Don't forget that you're my love too, Shizuka-chan." Hinata said while sliding her fingers down Shizuka's dark-colored hair.

"You ready?" Naruto said as he was rubbing his manhood and teasing her in the process.

"I-I want this. P-Please, just do it!" Shizuka pleaded as Naruto gently slid inside her womanhood and took her virginity.

Shizuka gasped and moaned while Hinata silenced her with a kiss. As Hinata tends to calm her, Naruto went ahead and started thrusting her. Naruto felt her wall tightening around his cock that he was not able to try and pull out. He intends for that to happen as he kept thrusting inside her. Hinata pulls away and smiled to see how her fiancee was doing well as she watched them going at it.

Shizuka's breasts were jiggling as she was following Naruto's rhythm and he was pummeling her with much force now. Shizuka was moaning louder and could feel his thick penis shoving inside between her walls. But Naruto pulls out and got Shizuka up to her knees and her ass facing him.

"Care to join, my princess?" Naruto grinned.

"My, my! Let's see how she can handle it while licking me." Hinata smirked with a seductive look as she placed her pussy in front of Shizuka's face.

Naruto enters her again and thrusts inside while Shizuka's moans were muffled by Hinata's folds. Hinata then gasped in ecstasy as she felt Shizuka's tongue lapping her pussy. Naruto was pushing his cock inside and fucks her mercilessly. Hinata bucks her hips towards Shizuka's face so she can taste more of her insides.

Shizuka's eyes were rolled back into her head as she moans in pleasure as his cock was throbbing and twitching that he was about to cum inside her.

"S-Shizuka-chan! I'm g-gonna c-come now!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he was getting close. Hinata was feeling the same thing as Shizuka want licking her pussy

"Please, Naruto-kun! Do it now! I can't stand anymore!" And with one final thrust, he came as her walls clenched his cock tight as his semen was being milked out of him. As he pulls out, Hinata was already released onto Shizuka's face.

Naruto decides to clean her up and lick the cum off of her face and chest. He even rewarded her with a kiss. Shizuka love the warmth from his lips as she returns the favor and moved her tongue around his. Hinata got her attention as she turns her around.

"Naruto-kun, rest for a bit. I need her for a little girl time." Hinata suggested as Naruto nodded and sat back. "Shizuka-chan, get on your back and spread your legs."

Shizuka follows Hinata's orders and did what her fiancee told her. And with that, Hinata spreads her own legs and connected her pussy to Shizuka's. The friction between the two made Hinata thrust first and was dominating her fiancee. As she found her position, Hinata got up and starts scissoring Shizuka.

Shizuka could feel the warmth of her pussy grinded by Hinata as she was groaning in ecstasy and Hinata wanted more from her. Naruto was watching a great view of the girls doing their thing. He was stroking his dick so he can get hard again.

"Oh! OH! Mmm! H-Hinata-hime!" Shizuka moans out as her pussy was spewing a few of her juices down her leg and thigh.

"Come on, baby! I want more from you! Don't you dare cum until I say so!" Hinata continues to grind her clit with hers as Shizuka was feeling like cumming again. But she did what she was told and bucked her hips. Her breasts bouncing up and down with every movement as Hinata watched her squirm.

Shizuka then pressed her breasts together as she fondles with them and squeezing hard on her nipples. The tension was too much. She needs to cum and right now.

"I-I-I can't take it! I'm coming!" Shizuka shouted.

"Me, too!" The girls made their release as their pussies were dripping sweet nector from each other and it covers parts of their bodies. Naruto was impressed by the performance as he lays down on his back and has his erection hard and ready to go.

"Up for more, Hina-hime?" Naruto asked as Hinata smiled happily at the request. He then looks at Shizuka. "Let me get a taste of you, my dear fiancee."

Shizuka crawls up to his face and puts her pussy right to his mouth as Hinata then lowers herself onto his erection. Hinata gasped with the feeling that she really miss having him inside her. Hinata wasted no time into riding his dick and bouncing while she caressed her breasts.

But then, Hinata felt soft hands replacing her hands to touch her mounds. Shizuka was doing her part as she was getting eaten out by Naruto. His tongue flickering and going much further inside her. Both girls looked at each other with lustful smiles on their faces.

"Hina-hime..."

"Shizuka-chan..."

The girls came closer to each other and kissed passionately while entwining their fingers together, tongues battling out, and having their breasts rubbing against each other while riding out Naruto.

For the past six hours, Naruto and the girls were trying out each position and taking turns to who does the other as the other rest up a bit. But thanks to Kurama's chakra stamina, Naruto was able to go each round and enlisting the aid of his shadow clones. But the girls had their length as Hinata was showing much performance because of her flexibility and Shizuka was gaining her sex drive from her strength and durability.

**-End Scene-**

After releasing through their orgasmic bliss, the trio was exhausted and couldn't move much. Although they were tired, they were smiling in true bliss after having three-way sex session. Naruto was on his back with two girls cuddling onto his chest. He didn't bother putting the blanket over them as they needed to cool down from their sweat and cum.

"Wow, that was...awesome!" Naruto said as the girls giggled.

"I hope you liked it, Naruto-kun. Because, we may try this again in the future." Hinata reassured him.

"I hope so. I really enjoy your performance. But I feel like having more of you, Hina-hime." Shizuka said.

Hinata giggled as she blushed. "Stop it! You're making me blush!"

The trio laughed as they sighed happily. But after a few seconds, Naruto broke the silence. "Um, girls?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" They said in unison.

"Well, I...I think I...might have-" Naruto was interrupted by two fingers on his lips.

"It's okay, Naruto. We actually wanted to bear your children. Isn't that right, Shizuka-chan?" Hinata said to her fiancée.

Shizuka nodded. "Indeed! We love you, Naruto-kun, and I want to be part of the Uzumaki heritage."

"Same here," Hinata stated as Naruto smiled and hugged his girls closer.

"You girls are both sexy and the best." This made them giggle and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

"So, what are we going to name our kids if they are boys or girls?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, have any ideas?" Shizuka complied.

Naruto pondered on the idea and thought of something. "Well, I was thinking..."

_**Five Years Later...**_

"Kyrie! Honmaru! Kasumi!" Kushina shouted as she was hugging her grandkids.

Four years have passed as Naruto Uzumaki was now husband and father. Naruto is married to both Hinata Uzumaki and Shizuka Namikaze and loved the marriage lifestyle. Hinata decides to resign her post as Hyuuga heiress to be with Naruto and Shizuka was made a citizen of the Leaf and has Tokiwa running the Nadeshiko Village.

They now have three loving children: Kyrie, Honmaru, and Kasumi. Kyrie has long, red hair and blue eyes; Honmaru has black spiky hair with emerald green eyes; and Kasumi had long blue hair like Hinata's and emerald green eyes like Shizuka's(Weird...).

"Hello, Grandma!" The kids shouted as they hugged back.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Kushina asked them.

"Well, me and Kasumi were learning new fire jutsus as Honmaru was learning how to do the Gentle Fist like mom." Kyrie said with a smile.

"I'm gonna be just like dad when I'm grown up! Believe it!" Honmaru said with his father's foxy grin.

"Like father, like son!" Hinata said as they started to laugh.

"So, Naruko! How long until you have the baby?" Naruto asked his his blonde, pigtailed sister.

"Just about a few more months. But this little one won't stop kicking. He's so hyped like his father." Naruko sighed.

"Don't worry! He'll calm down soon," Shizuka reassured.

"I hope so." Naruko then smells something and knew lunch was ready. "You little ones hungry?

"Yeah!" The kids cheered as they head inside with Naruko and Kushina behind them.

"Naruto, you go ahead. I need to talk to Shizuka for a second." Hinata said.

"Okay," Naruto smiled and head inside the house.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shizuka pondered.

Hinata leans closer and gave her a kiss. She then whispered close to Shizuka's ears and said, "When Naruto is back at work and the kids are at the academy tomorrow, you are _all_ mine. My lovely maiden."

Shizuka blushed at the thought as she was given a smack on her bottom by Hinata. But she smirked at her wife as they head inside Kushina's home for lunch.

**The End**

_I have four things to say:_

_1-Hope you like it!_

_2-I know it won't happen for real, but I just like to write about it._

_3-Don't hate and no flames._

_4-Can't blame me for adding my OC in there!_

_Besides, it's been some time since I've seen a fanfic with Shizuka (except one or two) so get off my back (Sorry...)! Go ahead for comment and reviews! No bad ones, please!_


End file.
